


Until It Falls

by MaskedMildew



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Uuuuh ghira and zant are both pretty devoted to ganondorf in a strange way but .... eeeh you'll see, Yuga shows up at some point, based on the wii u version's story and whatever, ganondorf says suggestive stuff accidentally which makes everyone want to laugh, i didnt play the 3ds version insert sad face here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMildew/pseuds/MaskedMildew
Summary: With a set base to control operations, Ganondorf, his army, and his two most loyal servants settle-in to begin planning their siege on Hyrule Castle.Within the first week of their temporary residence, an unexpected visitor clambers-out of it's own portal, attached to it's designated body.





	Until It Falls

The sun and sands of the desert would have been harsh, to beings unaccustomed to it. Thankfully for Ganondorf, only one in his Army found the location bothersome, and fortunately for _that_ one being, he did not voice his concerns directly to the Demon King. Instead, the former usurper Twili King muttered about sand in his robes and whined about the heat in his helmet only in private, or when surrounded by mere peons who wouldn't have been able to speak to him out-of-line, anyway.

That didn't mean Ganondorf had never taken notice, or found his servant's displeasure unamusing. 

He thought on that as he strolled outside of the southern settlement, eyes staring, unseeing, at the place he once thought familiar. He'd been gone too long, and the sand dunes have shifted and the walls have eroded. This place felt no closer to home than the shackles that imprisoned him just a month before, than the seal he had dreams of being driven into his forehead. 

Without even realizing he had been doing so, the Gerudo ceased his pacing, eyes finally focusing and moving-away from the grains under his feet. His head turned instead to the sky, which was a dark hue of purple. The sun was still setting, though it couldn't be seen from where he was. Something bothersome ached in the furthest corners of his mind, ears tuning-in the sounds of his impromptu army making themselves comfortable within the settlement walls, the gentle rustling of canvas tents that had been erected. Something bothersome came from knowing that perhaps, long before he had been awakened as Demise's reincarnation, he would have found his surroundings nostalgic and homely. But now, at the forefront of his being, he felt only the urge to drive _forward_. To fight for the Triforce he believes he deserves.

... Thinking on the past was a worthless, mortal inclination. 

_You have only one goal,_ Ganondorf's inner-voice supplied, _do not let yourself fail it because of sentiment you've shed_.

Ganondorf's head nodded just barely, as if acknowledging his own orders. 

"Master, I have concluded that seventy-eight percent of the surrounding populace have either been recruited to your forces or eliminated."

Strolling-up beside the Gerudo was the ever-so-flamboyant demon servant, Ghirahim. His large eyes sparkled with mirth, and Ganondorf knew that, had the two of them not been alone, Ghirahim would have laughed triumphantly, as if he were anything more than a tool. Ganondorf spared him not even a glance, simply nodding. This didn't seem to deter the sword spirit, who merely pulled the collar of his gaudy cape up. The temperature of the rapidly-cooling desert didn't bother him, but he'd made it very clear throughout the past week that the wind and sand constantly managed to get into inefficient areas. Another thought Ganondorf thought amusing, when the had the down-time to think on it.

"The final thirty-two percent will be visited soon. We don't have many neighbours, which makes the task easier on us. I hope you are satisfied with this information, my King--" He stopped suddenly, the smug face being wiped from him and the eyes he'd set on Ganondorf instead focusing on the sands beyond the eastern bridge, towards the southern oasis. His back straightened.

The suddenness of the change was noteworthy-enough for a bushy eyebrow to raise and for Ganondorf's head to turn to the demon. He hadn't needed to ask the obvious question before Ghirahim, in his usual tone of voice, provided the information. "Oh! Master, to the North-East... Hm..." His grin was back before long, and his posture relaxed as if nothing were amiss. "My! It seems we may have a visitor, Lord Ganondorf. Around the oasis. Perhaps a team should be sent to investigate? My readings are picking-up on a similar aura to that of the large rock being, the fish woman, and those two other surmountable beings that seemed to rub Zant the wrong way, all of which were summoned by that putrid witch." He sighed dramatically, and his thin, sharp sword appeared at his side with a snap of the fingers. 

An eye of the demon's shut in a wink, the other trained on the Demon King, "I assume you would now be compelled to check it out yourself? I would certainly be willing to accompany you-- though we both know that wouldn't be a problem." Ganondorf squinted into the ever-darkening distance. He couldn't see anything, but sure-enough, the air began to feel strange. It would make sense for Ghirahim to have picked-up on that. The loud-mouth was very useful for the information he could obtain at a moment's notice. After a quiet moment, Ganondorf gave another nod. His spear materialized at his side. "You will accompany me and show me where you believe this portal is-- or will be." The demon laughed a single note before bowing his head deeply. "At your command, my Lord."

* * *

Arriving at the destination Ghirahim advised was not as simple as Ganondorf believed it could have been, but that didn't matter, now. He promptly dismounted his dark, armour-clad horse and squinted at his surroundings, making an effort to spot anything that could give him a clue as to what this portal may be. Nothing was found, but the air felt much different than usual, here. The weight of magic was heavy. 

"Ghirahim, give me an analysis on this portal you sense." He ordered, voice level as if to not disturb the spirits of the night. Ghirahim hummed in reply, obviously glad to be of use and to show-off his skills (which he believed to be _far_ more useful than anything **_Zant_ ** could provide). "Ahum, Lord Ganondorf, the portal has not been opened yet. I sense the high probability that, while this portal leads to another world similar to where the witch's worlds had, we have not encountered anyone from this particular world yet. The witch's presence is not noticeable, with this magic, and she is nowhere nearby. I assume that the being trying to make it's way here is something different altogether..." The demon trailed-off, humming quietly in thought. His chin rest on a fist, and his lips pursed into a pout, "Hm... in fact, it's power seems far-greater, or of an incomparable style."

Suddenly, Ganondorf felt foolish for not bringing any of his dispensable troops with him, but that notion was quickly brushed-away. No being could over-power  _him_. 

"If this other being is attempting to break-into our world, how long do you believe it will take for it's portal to appear?"

Another thoughtful moment was spent, with Ghirahim assessing the situation as thoroughly as he could. 

"Well, Lord Ganondorf... my analysis shows that the portal this being may be using is somewhat unorthodox, which could be why it's portal wasn't instantaneous. I am sensing erratic shifts in the air where the portal has a probability of opening. There is a ninety-two percent chance of this being attempting to tear it's way into our world impatiently. I predict it will pass-through a rift in t-" Ghirahim cut himself off again, but this time rolled his eyes with a quiet noise of frustation. Unlike last time, Ganondorf understood what was happening. In the distance, the limited amount of light that the moon gave reflected off-of blue symbols, constantly moving closer. 

Ganondorf huffed once he saw Zant, a small squad of troops in-formation behind him. The Twili swayed a little as he walked, but that was the norm. If anything, he seemed to be trying his best to walk as respectably as possible. 

Once Zant was close-enough, Ghirahim's chin tilted-up, as if to look-down at the much-taller being. "You were supposed to remain within the Arbiter's Grounds, Zant." Said servant gave an indignant 'hmph!', crossing a long arm over his chest before bowing awkwardly to Ganondorf, who merely regarded him and his small squadron as nothing more than a stray bird flying in the sky above. Both Ghirahim and Zant were fools, but their powers were both useful, and that is why Ganondorf allowed them to exist.

"Apologies, Master, but I had tasted unease in the air and followed my instincts into the desert, when I happened-across you. I had only your best interests at heart, Master, please believe I bear no ill will!" Ghirahim groaned. Ganondorf could practically hear another eye-roll. "I am not worried about the Arbiter's Grounds. If, by the off-chance some rebel fool decided to sneak back into the walls, I would have no problem forcing them to submit." With that, Zant's head turned a little-- barely noticeable under the helmet-- and Ganondorf could tell he was staring, satisfied, at Ghirahim.

"Yes, thank you, Master. I was so assured in your power that I didn't find it particularly necessary to... _Eh?"_   A light flashed before the group, just before a startlingly-fast tear began to form in the air between them, bathed in a bright light that had both Zant and Ganondorf looking away so they could adjust their eyes. The sound that accompanied it was both loud and not.

Seconds passed, and the three all kept their eyes trained on the portal. It certainly didn't look as legitimate as the ones Cia had created, nor the ones Ganondorf used when he called-upon Zant and Ghirahim's spirits. The inside of it looked a mess of colours, shifting and chaotic. For a moment, no one moved. Everyone stared in anticipation. The desert was quiet once again...

Until a laugh from within the portal began to grow louder, and louder, until a writhing tentacle reached-out of the tear on Zant's side, who screeched horridly and immediately brandished the scimitars he'd had hidden within his sleeves. As an arm raised to take a swing, the portal closed once-more. So quickly, in-fact, that it took the group a good four seconds to realize a small being had been deposited on the ground, alongside an ocarina and two fairies who fluttered, alarmed.

 


End file.
